mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tyler730/Ranking All 16 Retro Tracks in Mario Kart Wii
Hey guys, Tyler730 here. Today I will rank all 16 returning courses from Mario Kart Wii. Please remember that this is my opinion, and if you happen to disagree with my ranking, that’s fine. Anyway without further ado, 3, 2, 1, let’s-a-go! 16th Place (Dead Last): N64 Sherbet Land I hate this course so much. Two words: ice physics. The slippery ice takes the fun away from this track. When I’m not slipping on the ice, I’m bombarded by penguins. It’s not a fun ride. 15th Place: DS Yoshi Falls Yoshi, you’re awesome. However, I can’t say the same thing about your falls. Yoshi Falls is a failure. It’s so boring. You just go around a circle. The music is rather bland for most Yoshi courses. Just listen to the music for Yoshi Valley and Yoshi Circuit. They’re upbeat and happy. This just doesn’t fit at all. This course should’ve been called Yoshi Falls Asleep, because that’s what I want to do playing on it. 14th Place: DS Desert Hills Oh look, another course from Mario Kart DS. Honestly the courses brought back from this game are pretty lackluster and dull (with the exception of one). Desert Hills is just your bland desert level. There’s Pokeys that move really slow and Fire Snakes, but nothing interesting. The music isn’t too bad, but it doesn’t make up for this boring track. 13th Place: SNES Mario Circuit 3 Oh Nintendo, you’re so clever with naming your tracks. Mario Circuit 3 is just your bland circuit level. There’s pipes, oil slicks, and a boost at the end, but that’s all I can say about this track. Mario Circuit 1 from the DS was basically the same boring thing. However that was on a handheld. This is from a console game! They really could’ve added more stuff. Like seriously this is from the Lightning Cup! We need challenge! Speaking of courses that are way too easy for their cup... 12th Place: DS Peach Gardens In Mario Kart DS, this course was in the Special Cup. Why was it in the Special Cup? In here, it’s in the Lightning Cup. Really?! Anyway, Peach Gardens is bland with Chain Chomps that move at a snail’s pace. The music is okay but not one of the best tunes Mario Kart Wii has. It’s just dull. 11th Place: SNES Ghost Valley 2 This course is another bland ghost stage with dull music. It’s also pretty frustrating. The walls can fall off if touched and I always end up falling a lot. Ghost Valley 2 is just really dull and can get a bit annoying. That’s all I can say about this track. 10th Place: N64 Mario Raceway Now we get to the decent courses. Mario Raceway isn’t really a bad course. I mean there are Piranha Plants and a ramp that can be taken. Also there’s a giant pipe which is interesting. Also that music man. It’s a classic. So not bad, just okay. 9th Place: GCN Peach Beach Another fairly decent course. This course is obviously based on Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine. The Cataquacks may be obnoxious but they don’t take away from this course. Another decent one. We’re getting warmer. 8th Place: GBA Shy Guy Beach This course is short, but it provides a cool challenge. The pirate ship in the background shoots cannonballs. I just find it really cool that you have to race while dodging the cannonballs. And it’s quite challenging for a course that was originally from the Mushroom Cup. 7th Place: GCN Mario Circuit Wait a good Mario Circuit?! Yes, a good one. Mario Circuit courses (or circuit courses in general) are really boring and have no substance. However, this one managed to be good. I honestly had fun with this one. From the Chain Chomp to the humps at the end. Mario Circuit managed to be fun. 6th Place: GBA Bowser Castle 3 These Bowser Castle courses are very overused and get old quick. However, this one managed to be great. It provides the right amount of challenge for the cup, and the music is awesome. It’s a track worth racing. 5th Place: N64 DK's Jungle Parkway We’ve made it to the Top 5 guys. DK’s Jungle Parkway is a very unique and fun course. I absolutely love the big jump. It also has some cool turns and catchy music. Definitely a must-play. 4th Place: DS Delfino Square This course is fun. I’ve had a blast playing it. It has the right amount of turns, catchy music, and great atmosphere! I just really enjoyed this one, but there’s three better. 3rd Place: N64 Bowser's Castle This course has the perfect amount of challenge for the last retro course in this game. The music is phenomenal, the atmosphere is great, the turns are fun. This course is awesome. It’s one of my all time favorite Bowser Castle courses. 2nd Place: GCN DK Mountain Have you ever wanted to launch out of a cannon and drive down a mountain? Well DK Mountain allows you to do that. This course is so fun. The music really suits the track well. I’ve had a blast playing it. However, there’s one better. 1st Place (Grand Champion): GCN Waluigi Stadium That’s right, Waluigi Stadium gets the number one spot on this list! There’s some zany turns, awesome atmosphere, memorable music, and one epic track. Waluigi Stadium is one of the best retro tracks ever created. It’s so great, and it’s my #1 Favorite Mario Kart Wii Retro Track! We’ll that the list. What’s your favorite and least favorite retro track in Mario Kart Wii? I’m very interested to know your opinions. Anyways, this is Tyler730 signing out Category:Blog posts